


Amabilis insania

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Dark Magic, God Romania, M/M, Other, Sacrifice, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Артур смотрит до боли пристально, чтобы не пропустить ни малейшей детали. Его Бог, его Король, его Спаситель – единственный, кто в этом дрянном мире имеет ценность и смысл – умирает у него на глазах… и воскресает вновь.





	Amabilis insania

**Author's Note:**

> Amabilis insania – лат. «приятное безумие»

Название: Amabilis insania  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 1 декабря 2018

 

***************************

Дрянной мир подобно истеричному ханже пытался наставить его на путь истинный: зажигалка не работала, а спички куда-то подевались – зажечь сигарету было нечем. Но Артур Кёрклэнд был не из тех, кто позволяет собой помыкать – он обыскал весь дом, комнату за комнатой, уголок за уголком, пока, наконец, не обнаружил заветный коробок на подоконнике в библиотеке. 

Мироздание совершило последнюю попытку настоять на своем: коробок слегка отсырел, потому что был забыт у приоткрытого окна, а ведь шел дождь. Попытка провалилась – Артур, вернувшись в кабинет, упорно чиркал спичками, пока одна из них, наконец, не вспыхнула. 

Криво усмехнувшись, он сделал несколько крепких затяжек и, зажав сигарету в зубах, осмотрел предстоящую сцену действия. Все было готово. В лучшем виде. Оставалось только докурить.

\- Прекрасно, не правда ли? – с потаенным волнением спросил он.

Крепко связанный по рукам и ногам парень-иммигрант отчаянно замычал сквозь скотч, будучи в корне не согласен. 

\- Заткнись! – не сильно, но ощутимо пнул его Кёрклэнд. – Я не с тобой разговариваю. 

Наблюдающее со стороны неподвластное ни одному из человеческих чувств незримое, неслышимое, неосязаемое, ни запахом, ни вкусом не присутствующее в комнате божество кокетливо посмеялось – Артур понял это по пульсирующему току темной энергии, прокатившейся по телу и волнами расплескавшейся по комнате. Пленник снова забился: он, жалкое смертное отребье, не понял, что произошло, но всеподавляющая мощь не скованного земными ограничениями бога заставила его испытать настоящий ужас.

\- У тебя сегодня, похоже, игривое настроение? – с улыбкой поинтересовался Артур, чувствуя, как от прикосновения хаотических отголосков чужой магии пробегают по спине обжигающе-холодящие мурашки. – Не слишком увлекайся. Тело должно быть в сознании, иначе ничего не выйдет. 

Со стороны эта просьба, даже озвученная со всей возможной вежливостью и теплотой, могла показаться неслыханной дерзостью. Как! Бросать такие слова божеству, когда сам в сравнении не то что с Ним, но даже с самой мелкой сущностью потустороннего мира – лишь бессильный червь, только и могущий, что помыкать попавшимися в тиски душами! 

Но его бог был снисходителен: Он ждал развлечения. И Он его вот-вот получит, только надо докурить. 

Кёрклэнд сел на диван и снова затянулся, с подобием умиления наблюдая за панической атакой непосвященного человека. Тот метался то в одну, то в другую сторону, скользя по разложенной на полу пленке, и яростно дергался. Как будто это могло ему помочь, ха. Артур знал толк в морских узлах. 

И в тёмной магии тоже.

Тяжелые переливы древнего наречия срывались с излома сухих, разгоряченных губ, как капли воска с кривой кромки свечи. Граница между этим миром и тем истончалась и подергивалась. По ней, будто круги по воде, пробегали слабо сияющие отблески, но почти сразу наталкивались на крайний контур пентаграммы и оседали там, рябя, словно помехи на телеэкране. 

Наконец, Кёрклэнд ощутил, что там, в центре устроенного им разрыва, появилось что-то.

\- Ты здесь? – спросил он твердо и указал на лежащую в центре пентаграммы раскрытую книгу. – Силой заклинателя круга приказываю: покажи, на что способен!

Он был бы впечатлен, сумей неизвестный дух перевернуть страницу: чаще всего в его сети попадались душонки обычных людей, не способные даже на это. Хотя однажды ему повезло – попался дух французской ведьмы, сожженной на костре столетия назад. Она захлопнула книгу. Каждая ведьма повенчана с тем миром, у них много сил. 

Жаль, к сердечному согласию со своенравной стервой они прийти не смогли – вспылив во время очередной перебранки, Артур поглотил энергию ее души. Силы его выросли, но теперь всякий раз, когда он колдовал, в носу стоял мерзкий запах жженой плоти. 

Пойманный дух медлил. Кёрклэнд уже подумал, что тот бесполезен, и собирался избавиться от никчемной добычи, как вдруг книга… взбесилась. Оторвавшись от пола на добрых три фута, она вдруг закружила одновременно и по кругу, и вокруг своей оси. Страницы перелистывались то в одну, то в другую сторону с бешеной скоростью, так что шелест их напоминал треск купюр в банкомате или игральных карт в руках крупье. 

Слова «невероятно» и «потрясающе» столкнулись в горле у Артура и так там и застряли. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Книга завертелась так стремительно и хаотически, что глазам уже сложно было определить характер ее перемещений, а потом вдруг резко захлопнулась и с громким шлепком упала на столик у стены. Артур не понял, отчего он вздрогнул: от звука или от обжигающего нутро липким холодным страхом осознания, что пришедшее на его зов существо, оно…

…Оно…

Настолько сильно!

В воцарившейся в кабинете стерильно обыденной, лишенной давящего присутствия иной силы тишине Кёрклэнд на ватных ногах подошел к столику и, задыхаясь от смешанного со страхом восторга, пролистал фолиант. Его неизвестный гость поменял местами страницы. Все четные расположил друг за другом в порядке возрастания, а после – все нечетные в порядке убывания. И лишь одна страница выбивалась из общей схемы – та, на которой гравюру обрамляла лента с латинским DICTUM FACTUM. 

\- Сказано – сделано, - вслух прочел Артур и усмехнулся. 

Чувство юмора у Него, на вкус англичанина, было отменное.

\- …и да отринет сия душа свой сосуд, ныне и вовеки. – Кёрклэнд, мимолетно обтерев тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба, не удержался от того, чтобы покрасоваться: - Добро пожаловать, любовь моя.

Обезумевшие от ужаса и боли зеленые глаза иммигранта резко утратили осмысленное выражение. Артур этого не увидел, занятый поглощением энергии выбитой из тела души. Мелочь, но отнюдь не бесполезная, когда счет ей подобным идет на десятки и приближается к сотне. Ведь благодаря этому идет счет лишь прожитым годам, но никак не биологическим. 

Что он разглядеть успел в мельчайших деталях, так это как пустые глаза обретают жизнь снова. Как, взмахнув ресницами, начинают смотреть пристально и гипнотически глубоко, как никогда в своей жалкой жизни не смог бы посмотреть на что-либо этот парень, этот… Майкл?. 

Кёрклэнд, нахмурившись, заглянул в чужие документы и прочел по слогам:  
\- Ми-ка-ил… Ди-ми… трофф. Черт бы побрал этих болгар с их именами.

Его бог приподнял бровь, но сопроводил эту скептическую реакцию полным снисходительности взглядом. Веревки, туго стягивающие тело, повинуясь одной только Его воле, с Него сползали лениво, словно медлительно пересекающая сад гадюка в жаркий день. Артур не стал вмешиваться: его драгоценное божество любопытно и никогда еще не чувствовало себя связанным. Оно не сразу научилось соизмерять свои силы, и прежние тела умирали слишком быстро… а иногда еще и очень кроваво. 

\- Это называется онемение, - объяснил он, когда ему продемонстрировали слабо подрагивающую ладонь со стертым в кровь запястьем. – А это – боль.

Он рывком сдернул со своего бога скотч. Тот инстинктивно, повинуясь позывам тела, зашипел и зло вскинул голову, но в чарующих глазах вместо гнева или обиды разливалось довольство: новые, никогда ранее не испытанные ощущения были Ему в новинку и забавляли. 

И Он определенно хотел еще. 

Не разобравшись пока со странной, нелепой для Него человеческой речью, для которой почему-то надо открывать рот и издавать звуки, Он хлопнул ладонью по полу и посмотрел на Артура с гордостью в глазах. Кёрклэнд с удивлением понял, что более близкие ему и, казалось бы, куда как более ясные человеческие выражения и жесты в исполнении существа иного мира понимает хуже, чем когда то общалось с ним на своем… языке. 

\- Почему бы нам… - он отчаянно боялся не угадать и разочаровать Его. – Почему бы нам не изучить дом? В теле это будет совсем иначе. 

Ему показали язык в ответ. Артур принялся поднимать совершенно безвольно лежащее тело, надеясь, что это было согласием. 

Как понять иное существо, если оно рождено тем миром – если, конечно, вообще можно говорить о рождении применительно к той реальности? Как понять, что оно говорит, если говорит оно без слов, даже без звуков? Если все, что возможно ощутить при общении с ним – это той или иной силы импульсы темной энергии, однократные или повторяющиеся, короткие или продолжительные, постоянные или прерывистые?

У Артура Кёрклэнда не было даже догадок. Неведомое Оно, вероятно, знало об этом мире больше, раз поняло, что от Него требовал маг. Но Оно исчезло, и Артур понятия не имеет, как Его призвать. Да и возможно ли вообще призвать столь могущественное существо? Встречал ли Его кто-нибудь когда-нибудь раньше?

Он ворошил книги, ища ответы, и не спал сутками, теряясь в гипотезах, а существо, не считаясь ни с какими законами жанра и степенью прогресса поисков, однажды просто пришло снова. 

Кёрклэнд ощутил Его сразу – ни с чем невозможно было перепутать это приводящее в трепет могущество. Но… он ведь… не звал.

\- Это снова ты, - он хотел спросить, но понял, что вопрос не имеет смысла.

Оно ответило столь сильным энергетическим импульсом, что Артур, никогда не жаловавшийся на неуклюжесть, потерял равновесие. Не устояв на ногах, он нелепо повалился на пол и с ужасом понял, что на полбашмака пересек защитный контур.

Всю свою жизнь Артур Кёрклэнд думал, что если такое случится, он разве что успеет выругаться от испуга. А потом его поглотит тьма. Ведь ничего хорошего от того мира ждать не стоит. 

Когда мыс его ботинка оказался по ту сторону, он понял, что ошибался. Во-первых, его «последнее слово» вышло на удивление литературным. А во-вторых, Оно не убило его. И даже не попыталось вселиться в его тело. Оно…

По телу пробежалась легкая, отдающаяся мурашками по коже пульсация. Оно что?..

Артур поспешно убрал ногу. Пульсация повторилась, но стала будто бы посильней. 

Оно определенно реагировало на его действия. И Оно… Это было похоже на… 

…смех. Оно смеялось. Человек Его позабавил.

Существо повелевающее от существа служебного отличает творческое начало. Ведь только творец обладает могуществом воли – воли вообразить, помыслить, создать… Уничтожить, впрочем, тоже. Но что движет этой волей? Что есть первоначало замысла? Артур Кёрклэнд был убежден, что и в сотворении, и в разрушении творец ведом… любопытством. Интересом, что же будет. Воплотит ли он замысел. 

Как только пропадает любопытство, творец становится ремесленником. А бог не более чем безликим законом мироздания – одним из тех, что измеряют линеечкой от и до физики, имеющие наглость отрицать существование иного мира. Больше, чем физики, Артура раздражали лишь учителя французского. Долбанные снобы со своим грассирующим эр. Оно похоже на бульканье сопливого школьника, подавившегося дешевым пойлом из своей первой бутылки «чего-то покруче, чем пиво». 

Но Он – Он – был в полном смысле слова богом. И Он исследовал иной для него мир жадно, до алчного алого отблеска во взгляде, превращающего зеленые глаза болгарина в два сияющих аметиста. Вбирал в себя все, что мог, не пренебрегая ничем. А Кёрклэнд считал своим священным долгом давать ему пояснения.

Его бог разглядывал старомодные приборы с расписанными глазурью фарфоровыми ручками.

\- Это вилка. Она из металла… 

Громкий стук и мерзкий скрежет металла по лаковой поверхности старинного стола. 

\- Это царапины. Металл прочнее дерева…

Взмах и рефлекторный, хрипловатый вскрик.

\- …да, и плоти тоже. Ножом не бей, я еще не достал бинты.

«Бинты»? О, это было чем-то новым. В полных слез глазах разгорелась сиренева.

Божество темного, мертвого, искаженного мира в неуемном любопытстве неизменно клонило ко всему, что люди привыкли считать дурным и избегать. Боль в живом, чувствующем теле заставляла Его кричать, а потом хрипло смеяться, раскинувшись в изнеможении на полу и растягивая в болезненной усмешке искусанные до крови губы. Боль чужая – замирать, приоткрывать рот в сладострастном трепете, тянуть время, продлевая агонию терзаемой им голыми руками птицы, вслушиваясь в скулящие стоны истерзанной шлюхи у Его ног. Оно наслаждалось и теми пороками, что дарят удовольствие, и теми, что приносят мучительные ощущения. 

У Артура до сих пор стояли перед глазами картины безумного, головокружительного соития – самого первого между ними. Он был готов одновременно и вознести своего бога к небесам, к вершинам блаженства, и сломать, выбить из Него дух, заставить скулить и плакать. Он метался от одного к другому, и всемогущее божество, покоряясь его воле, наслаждалось этой потерянностью и нервозностью. Они кувыркались по кровати, стонали, шипели, выпивали друг друга, и не было грани между поцелуями и укусами, шлепками и ударами, болью и удовольствием – только опустошающий, заставляющий агонически дрожать экстаз. 

Конечно, смертное тело не выдержало и месяца такого марафона. Занятое никогда не испытанными прежде ощущениями божество не успело еще решить, хочет ли носить имя, как смертные, а уже потеряло свой запас прочности: однажды утром, когда Оно делало сэндвич к завтраку, на светлую столешницу вдруг упало несколько крупных алых капель.

\- Мне нужно новое тело, Артур, - четко сообщил Кёрклэнду его бог, невозмутимо стирая кровь с подбородка и уголка рта рукавом. Маг невольно залюбовался красотой Его угасания.

Его бог добавил, кокетливо глянув на него перламутрово-сиреневыми омутами глаз:  
\- Только пусть волосы будут другими. Быть брюнетом мне не идет. 

Артур хотел сказать, что Он восхитителен в любом облике и даже без облика вообще, но его божество продолжило говорить, и он застыл, обмирая от трепета перед столь великим моментом.

\- И выбирай тщательно, - как бы между прочим велел его бог, разглядывая алые пятна на ткани, - ведь это тело вместит меня навсегда. 

Стефан Ионеску отличался от тех мигрантов, которых Артур обычно встречал в захолустных барах Лондона. Он не был неустроенным мечтателем, никому не нужным неудачником, ищущим лучшей доли, или старательным трудягой, наивно надеющимся покорить британскую столицу. О нет, Стефану на родине очень даже повезло: он еще в старших классах смог пробиться сквозь мелкое сито кастингов и отборов и был востребованной моделью. Лоск глянцевых обложек и искусство искушать сквозило в каждом его движении, в каждой бездумно принимаемой позе. 

А ведь он даже не старался. Он отдыхал. Этот бар напомнил ему любимое местечко в Бухаресте, как раз со стилизацией под этакий старый потертый паб. А отдыхал Стефан… после занятий в университете! 

Кёрклэнд был в восторге: может ли он найти кого-то более подходящего? Этот парень был в своей стране звездой. Деньги, популярность, толпы девушек, ласкающих взглядом обложку с его фото… Но ему было мало. 

Стефан сказал, что взял перерыв, чтобы получить высшее образование. Просто потому, что хочет. Ему всегда была интересна лингвистика. Что, Артур тоже ее изучал? Латынь и греческий? И даже древнеирландский?! Вот это да! Конечно, ему любопытно. 

\- Скажи что-нибудь!

Артур, конечно, сказал. Говорить на латыни с носителем романского языка, сохранившего множество архаичных черт, он не стал – рискованно. Пришлось поднапрячься, но результат того стоил: простенькое заклятье, выданное за строки из «Илиады», совершенно рассеяло внимание Ионеску. Остальное было делом техники. 

Убедить одурманенную модель выпить еще оказалось уже проще простого. Подбить попробовать крепкое пойло – немногим сложнее. 

Развезло хрупко сложенного Стефана быстро и надежно. Едва ли до него доходил смысл слов, когда Кёрклэнд волок его к машине, обняв за талию и приговаривая, что тот шот точно был лишним. У посетителей бара эта картина не вызвала ровно никакого интереса – здесь подобное случалось постоянно. 

Осторожно укладывая нового знакомого на заднее сиденье, Артур немного жалел, что пил с ним под личиной старшего брата. Хренов Скотт, даже отравляя своей гниющей проспиртованной тушей землю, умудрялся отбивать у него пассий! 

Но ничего, этому скоро настанет конец. Его бог научился распределять силы. В Его руках это смертное тело станет подобно бессмертному… 

…и в этом симбиозе, пожалуй, найдется местечко очаровательному смеху и щебечущей непосредственности Стефана.

Панический вопль утонул в смятом шелке. 

\- Т-с-с-с… - Кёрклэнд погладил очнувшегося Стефана большим пальцем по щеке. – Не нервничай, это ненадолго. 

Под его касанием модель охватил трепет. Увы, всего лишь страха. Артуру безумно понравилось, как при этом расширились его зрачки, топя тепло-карюю радужку. У его бога, наверное, глаза будут чисто красными… Но бездна зрачков – все такой же гипнотической. 

Его божество, по-видимому, было того же мнения – Оно одобрительно следило за происходящим с дивана, невидимое Стефану в предрассветном сумраке из-под пледа. За время поисков Оно успело изрядно поистаскать временное тело, и то постоянно зябло, медленно испуская дух.

\- Представь, как нам будет хорошо, - улыбнулся Артур, набирая из ящика свечи для ритуала. – Сколько всего интересного мы с тобой сделаем… Стефан.

От нетерпения его бога задрожали мелкие предметы на полках и в шкафах, но Ионеску не издал ни звука. Заподозрив неладное, Артур обернулся и увидел, что модель силится с туго стянутыми запястьями набрать что-то в телефоне. 

Поняв, что замечен, Стефан не задергался в заведомо провальной попытке освободиться, не стал нелепо извиваться в бессознательном порыве сбежать. Наоборот, застыл, глядя полными ужаса глазами на своего похитителя. Наверное, думал, что Кёрклэнд сейчас взбесится… 

Артур наклонился, неделикатно вырвал телефон из намертво сжавших его в оцепенении пальцев и взглянул на дисплей.

\- Умница, - криво усмехнулся он.

Звонить в полицию или службу спасения было гиблым делом, и Стефан не стал. Вместо этого он написал сообщение тому, кто поднимет тревогу. Ему удалось набрать лишь начало: «Меня похит», но в самый последний момент тонкий пальчик успел нажать куда надо. 

Шла отправка сообщения контакту под именем Кетиль. Вот почему Ионеску так вцепился в мобильный. 

\- Любовь моя, - обратился Артур к своему божеству, отведя телефон в сторону. И тотчас – к модели: - Кто этот Кетиль? 

Стефан сжался, мечась взглядом между ним и мобильным. Он не мог видеть, как под влиянием небрежного импульса силы от потустороннего существа экран моргнул, и на верхней панели пропал значок сотового сигнала. Зато услышал короткий звук, оповещающий, что отправка не удалась. Обреченно зажмурился. 

\- Кем бы он ни был, я тебя прощаю, - снисходительно сообщил Кёрклэнд. – Все мы порой делаем глупости, когда волнуемся. 

Отключенный мобильный полетел в пока спящую пасть камина и поднял там облачко пепла. Артур начал расставлять свечи. 

Учитель задумчиво провел пальцем по списку и поднял глаза на класс.

\- Кёрклэнд! – хмурый юноша поднялся из-за парты. – Какова главная идея мифа о Деметре и Персефоне?

\- Главная идея мифа, сэр, - отозвался молодой человек, - в том, что даже великий Зевс бессилен забрать у вас Персефону, если вы с умом использовали несколько крохотных гранатовых зерен.

По классу прокатились робкие смешки. Учитель вскинул брови и даже умудрился встопорщить густые усы от возмущения.

\- Вы вообще ничего не поняли! – негодующе заявил он. – Садитесь!

\- Это ты ничего не понял, старый морж, - процедил Артур себе под нос, опускаясь за парту. 

\- Что вы сказали? – немедленно раздалось от учительского стола.

\- Я сказал: «Извините, сэр», - четко и размеренно проговорил Артур в ответ. Он же не такой идиот, как Скотт, чтобы, закинув рюкзак за спину, вякнуть гадость во всеуслышание и уйти слоняться по городу. Этого придурка скоро не удержат в школе никакие родительские деньги. А знания – это то, чем нельзя пренебрегать. 

Это одно из гранатовых зернышек.

Артур ошибался. Гранатовые.

Глаза его бога… Глаза Стефана были гранатовыми и испускали такой чарующий внутренний свет, что он, не сдержавшись, горячо поцеловал его прямо через кляп. 

Стефан, прогнувшись в спине, прижался к нему и зацепил пальцами пряжку ремня. 

Подхватив его под поясницей, Кёрклэнд слегка приподнял его и торопливо развязал неплотный узел платка. Удерживать так же тело болгарина едва ли удалось бы, оно было куда тяжелее. Предвкушая, сколько всего интересного они теперь сделают, он отбросил мокрую тряпку в сторону и посмотрел на хрупкие запястья, крепко стянутые бечевкой поверх толстого слоя шелка.

\- Давай-ка это оставим.

Он сказал это мягко, будто бы предлагая, но с отчетливой вкрадчивой властностью, от которой Стефан затрепетал и обхватил его ногами.

\- Всему свое время, - усмехнулся Артур, расстегивая ремень.

Черные омуты зрачков расширились, заполоняя божественную гранатовую радужку. 

В камине, распространяя вонь жженого пластика, догорал мобильный.


End file.
